Forgiven
by Meikana
Summary: A song fic from Evanescence's "Forgive Me" Kagome has finally had enough of Inuyasha always going to Kikyou and goes back to her time for what she thought would be for good...Inu/Kag


A/N: I'm writing another song fic for Inuyasha and yes it is ANOTHER Evanescence song! This song I think REALLY fits Inuyasha and Kagome's relationship.  
  
Disclaimer: Nope...I do own 5 Inuyasha DVDS now! Ha! *thinks* I just know somebody's going to say something that's better...this song also isn't mine either!  
  
He screwed up big time. Sure he insulted her all the time and said stuff to her that he later, somehow, someway, apologized for. This time was different though; he'd gone too far then he had ever gone when they fought and he said something stupid like he always did and she'd go back home and after a while they make up.  
  
This time she didn't come back as she always did and he didn't go and get her. Except after be ridiculed to go back by his friends he ended crossing over to her time.  
  
Can you forgive me again?  
  
I don't know what I said  
  
But I didn't mean to hurt you  
  
Inuyasha hopped out over the well looking around the shrine, Kagome's scent filling his senses. Her scent was comforting to him. Of all the times he called her names and insulted her; she still forgave him even when he said anything that involved Kikyou she still forgave. This time he wondered if she would still forgive him.  
  
~*FLASHBACK*~  
  
They had another fight yet again. Kagome had seen Inuyasha and Kikyou together for the millionth time she figured, and sadly walked back to the well with tears threatening to fall but she forced herself to stop them. More like tried to keep them from falling but failed and began crying, her legs gave out and she slid against the well sitting down with her face in her hands sobbing uncontrollably.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Inuyasha this time didn't bother to chase after her, instead he stayed with Kikyou holding her in his arms. Trying to block the painful expression Kagome had on her face as she watched them together.  
  
'Feh it's her fault for spying in the first place! Why should I care if she goes home?' Inuyasha thought sourly to himself.  
  
Kikyou then pulled out a dagger from inside her sleeve managing to stab Inuyasha in the shoulder. Inuyasha pushed her away, glaring at her.  
  
"Kikyou..." was all he said before unsheathing tetsuaiga with his down "we can't be together no matter how much I want things back the way they were...goodbye Kikyou" with that final saying he raised the sword and sliced her clay body in half and watched her crumble into clay and dirt. Inuyasha watched with wide eyes as the soul that had never been returned to Kagome's body retracted from the rubble and shot out like a shooting star towards where it rightfully belonged.  
  
Inuyasha knew where the soul was headed for, the well.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome didn't have time to react when she saw the bolt of light coming towards her strike her body. It felt like it had molded with her soul, like it was making it whole again.  
  
'Did he...' was her last thought before falling into the cold yet somehow comforting hands of darkness.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Inuyasha fled like the wind following her scent.  
  
Slowing down to a stop as he arrived at his destination to see Kagome unconscious. He walked over to her unconscious form bending down next her, gently shaking her shoulder to wake her up.  
  
She opened her eyes, which were red, must have been crying. Kagome slowly and shakily stood up turning away from Inuyasha unable to look at him.  
  
I heard the words come out  
  
I felt like I would die  
  
It hurt so much to hurt you  
  
"Kagome you shouldn't have been there in the first place" Inuyasha said breaking the long awkward silence that had grown between them.  
  
"Just shut up and leave me alone!" Kagome shouted shoving him away from her and started running towards the village where she planned on gathering her things and going home. Maybe even for good.  
  
Only to be stopped by Inuyasha when he jumped in her way block her from going any further.  
  
"Don't blame me for you being a nosy bitch!" Inuyasha shouted back at her.  
  
"I don't care anymore just leave me alone!" Kagome replied having to hold back tears.  
  
"I killed Kikyou" he simply said "don't know why I did but I shouldn't of she was better then you! Stronger too! Unlike a pathetic, weak, stupid, and annoying little human like you!"  
  
"Go home see if I care! In fact don't bother to come back!" he shouted angrily  
  
Then you look at me  
  
You're not shouting anymore  
  
You're silently broken  
  
Kagome only stood there staring at him not shouting anymore, tears were now streaming down her face as she shoved him out of her way and ran back to the village.  
  
I'd give anything now  
  
to hear those words from you  
  
Inuyasha only stood there dumbfounded and shocked at what he had just said to her. Wishing he could take all of it back or that she would say the same thing to him. That he was a worthless stupid hanyou and that she didn't blame anybody human or demon for picking on him or at least "sat" him to her hearts content.  
  
Each time I say something I regret I cry, "I don't want to lose you."  
  
But somehow I know that you will never leave me, yeah.  
  
Kagome gathered her things and headed back to the well without saying goodbye to the others and also hoped that she wouldn't see Inuyasha still there. Unfortunately he still was only he was standing next to the well looking down into the darkness of it, if he notice she was there he didn't show it.  
  
She closed her eyes for a couple seconds before opening them, all that crying she had down had giving her a major headache. Without saying a word to him she calmly walked up to the well not even bothering to look at him, Kagome swung her legs over the side of the well and got ready to jump in before a hand grabbed her arm. Stopping her from jumping.  
  
"Don't bother," she said in somewhat of a bitter tone of voice and without even raising her head to look at him.  
  
"Kagome...I, I..." Inuyasha began to say, but she made him let go of her and jumped into the well without even a goodbye.  
  
"I don't want to lose you..." he finally said but it was already too late. She was gone.  
  
~*END FLASHBACK*~  
  
'Cause you were made for me  
  
Somehow I'll make you see  
  
How happy you make me  
  
Kagome climbed out of the well setting her yellow bag down beside the well and decided to get out her sleeping bag and pillow then walked over to the God tree...where she first met Inuyasha. She wanted to sleep under that tree at least for tonight. She set her sleeping bag and pillow under the tree before climbing in, resting her back against the bark of the towering tree she looked up at the night sky, looking at the radiantly, sparkly starlit sky always seemed to give her comfort. Sometimes whenever it seemed that Inuyasha was fully asleep she would always wake up and watch the stars.  
  
She would miss that, but what she would miss the most was all of her friends, especially Inuyasha. She wondered if he would even try to bring her back.  
  
I can't live this life  
  
Without you by my side  
  
I need you to survive  
  
Inuyasha noticed something shiny from the corner of his eye and bent down to pick it up. It was the almost completed jewel shard that Kagome had always worn around her neck.  
  
He needed her by his side more than ever; he needed her to live, to survive. He knew whenever she wasn't there his will to fight diminished and Naraku would most likely use that to his advantage. Inuyasha clenched the jewel in his fist and fully understood as to why he had put Kikyou to rest and jumped into the well to tell Kagome his reason.  
  
To be with the one he loved the most.  
  
So stay with me  
  
You look in my eyes and I'm screaming inside that I'm sorry.  
  
Inuyasha hopped out over the well looking around the shrine, Kagome's scent filling his senses. Her scent was comforting to him. Of all the times he called her names and insulted her; she still forgave him even when he said anything that involved Kikyou she still forgave. This time he wondered if she would still forgive him.  
  
He walked out into the opening and spotted Kagome underneath the God tree, sleeping it seemed. She looked so tranquil and beautiful when she was asleep.  
  
She opened her eyes; she must've sensed the brightly glowing jewel that he clenched firmly in his clawed fist.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome blinked twice rubbing her eyes and wondering if she was dreaming or if Inuyasha had really come to bring her back. Even if he did try to get her to come back with him she decided she wouldn't return to that place anymore. They don't need her there anyways; Inuyasha especially just wants her there to get his precious jewel shards. They were all better of without her hindering them  
  
Kagome sat up leaning her back against the tree and watching as Inuyasha sat down beside her neither uttering a word. Kagome was still unable to look at him until she felt something on her neck; she turned her head to see Inuyasha putting the necklace with the almost completed Shikon jewel around her neck. The silence seeming to grow longer between the two, Kagome looked into his golden eyes and she could actually tell that he was trying to find a way to say sorry to her of course he was too stubborn to just say it. Or was he?  
  
"Kagome...I know the reason why I killed Kikyou...yes I did love in the past but now that she was forcefully brought back to this world...she wasn't the same and that's when I realized that didn't love her anymore mainly because I had found somebody else who I loved more...someone who accepted me as a half-demon and didn't try and change me...that someone was you, Kagome" he said taking hold of her hand and looking into her eyes as he talked "I love you and I hope you can forgive me for how badly I've always treated you."  
  
And you forgive me again  
  
You're my one true friend  
  
And I never meant to hurt you  
  
"Inuyasha I...I've always forgiven you no matter how you treated me or how many times you had always gone to be with Kikyou..." Kagome replied, "I forgive still you, I love you too"  
  
Inuyasha smiled at her wrapping his around her and hugging her tightly in his arms, never wanting to let her go. Kagome returned the hug as well feeling the same way.  
  
Kagome looked up at Inuyasha she then leaned up and kissed him on the lips. Startled at first but then Inuyasha kissed her back.  
  
Kagome leaned her head on his shoulder and the two looked up at the starlit sky.  
  
"Will you come back with me?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"No" she simply replied before lifting her head up to look at him and smiled warmly at him before continuing "Can we just stay this way here for tonight?"  
  
Inuyasha simply nodded as he pulled her closer to him, they both fell asleep together as they gazed up at the stars in the sky.  
  
A/N: I got to kill Kikyou in this story!!!! Whoohoo!! Anyways...hope ya'll liked it and PLEASE REVIEW!! I mean I killed Kikyou after all! *cries and gives the MOST cutest puppy dog eyes anybody has ever seen* I live for reviews!!!! 


End file.
